Percabeth - she pregnant
by Tiffy Likens
Summary: to hard to explain
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - birthday mistake**

Percy POV

Well my birthday was a bust the next day. I had someone I needed to strangle. Here is a recap

3rd POV (only for the recap of what happens)

There were guard at the doors to keep all alcohol out because most of them were underage.

Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo sit in a circle. They played the dare game. It was Annabeth's turn. She looked at Nico. "I dare you to pour this bottle in Percy drink." "It's on!" He called back. She handed him a 'Advil' bottle filled with vodka.

Annabeth grabbed a punch and sat next to Percy. She gave him a kiss and then nailed him to the wall so Nico could pour the vodka in his drink. Little did she know that she dropped her second bottle. Nico poured the other bottle in hers.

The game ended so Percy and Annabeth talk and drank their punch. Half way thru the the punch, they made it to Percy's room.

Percy's POV

I woke up with Annabeth to my side. I was in my boxers, nothing weird with that. I thought that Annabeth was in her shorts and tank top and wasn't gonna check if I was right about the shorts.

I slipped on a blue tank top and shorts. And man my head hurt.

I walked in the kitchen to see a note from my mom.

 _Percy you went to bed early last night. Everyone left except Annabeth. Im at the store and Paul's at work. I made some eggs if you want them._

 _~love mom_

I started cleaning up the mess from last night. I saw mine, Annabeth's, and Nico's cups. Nico's cup looked lighter than mine and Annabeth's. I smelled the cup and I knew… NICO SPIKE OUR DRINKS.

Then I thought about it, that's why my head hurts, I had a massive hangover.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up somewhere different. I realize the sea green sheets and I knew where I was. I stood up and I'M WEARING MY UNDERWEAR. I grabbed my shorts under the bed. I went in the bathroom. I had a hangover. "Curse you Nico" I whispered under my breath. I saw something in the trash, a condom wrapper.

I didn't know whether to be happy because we used protection, confused because I didn't know where it came from, or sad because I lost my virginity to my boyfriend. I chose sad with a plastered on smile. Percy saw right thru me in the kitchen. "Hey Ann-" he started. "What's wrong, and DON'T tell me 'nothing'" I explained it to him thru my eyes (well I left out the 'I brought alcohol to your party', and 'this is my fault' thing) "Come on it could be worse" he told me. "No it can't" I said thru the tears.

"Yes it can, it could of broke or not be used."

Never thought about that

Three weeks later

Percy's POV

I was on the couch when I got a text from Piper.

 **PERCY OMFG**

 **What pipes**

 **Annabeth's pregnant**

 **No she not**

 **Then check this out**

She sent me a picture of a pregnancy test.

 **What if it's from a hobo who used her trash**

 **Really Percy Jackson and who would believe/do that**

 **I guess you could be right**

 **I am right Percy**

 **DON'T TELL NO ONE**

 **Fine I won't except that I already sent it to Hazel**

 **Then tell her not to share it**

 **OK fine**

I walked in my room. I put my head in my hands. I can't be a father I'm only 18. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I yelled

It was Annabeth, and she looked sick. "Percy I need to tell you something." She said tearing up. "I'm- I'm pre- preg- pregnant. I'm sorry it must of broke, I know that you're not ready to be a father, I'm so-" I cut her off "I know already Annabeth."

"How?" She looked confused with her big gray eyes and quivered lip.

"Piper texted me."

"How did she"

"She saw the white trash bag"

"Oh"

"Look Annabeth, I know we are young but we are adults, we can adjust"

"I guess but how do we tell the others."

"I know Hazel also knows which means that the rest of the group knows."

"I guess I told Leo and Jason because I was sure they would keep their mouths shut."

 **That's it for this one. note in the book Percy and Annabeth are 2 years apart, in this they're both 18 (Annabeth is still older)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Telling the parents**

Percy's POV

"We HAVE to tell my dad." Annabeth told me. I gave her my upset face. "PERCY, I'm 3 months in, we have to sooner or later." I voted later but I didn't tell her that. "What about this…" I wanted to go to my parents first, "we go to my mom, then my dad, your mom, finally your dad."

"Why?"

"The father's parents normally aren't as harsh as the mothers, and if I can face Athena with this, I can do anything."

She gave me that 'OK?' Look like I was crazy.

Annabeth POV

We walked to Sally's place. When she answer it, she told us "oh, Percy, Annabeth, I didn't expect you 2 to come over. Come in." She went to the kitchen probably making dinner

Percy spoke up as we sat on her couch "mom we need to talk to you." That pulled attention away from the kitchen. Percy seemed like he was trying to make this funny "mom your gonna be a grandma." He gave one of his quiky smiles. She gave a blank expression back to him. "Mrs. Jackson Blofis, I'm pregnant." She gives a surprise expression then faints. Paul walks in and runs to her. He looks at us like we did something to her. Both me and Percy did the 'not me' hands. Damn blaming me normally made me pissed, but I Percy pointed up then grabbed my hand. "We have to go Paul" Percy said as we were leaving. We went to mount Olympians. We decided to talk to Poseidon first. After that we went my mom aka Percy's horror film in real life. Athena HATED Percy. We talked about it on the way there. "As I say the 'p' word, be ready to sprint."

"I know, I know. Also please don't hate me if I jump, I rather die of falling than choking in your mother's hands."

I choked "Mom I need to tell you something."

Athena replied "What is it hon- oh hello Perseus Jackson. What do you two need."

"Mom I'm pregnant."

"OK. By the way PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE DEAD!"

I watched as he runs of the edge.

? POV (ooh mystery)

I don't know how or why put someone was falling and couldn't let them die like that. I used water to catch him. So I bring him back to sea. "Hello, I am Persefanie. What is your name." He stutters "I'm Percy Jackson."

I cringe at the name. "Is there something wrong." Man he could see thru people. "Uh its nothing just spikes with your last name." "What about it."

"My brother's name is Jackson."

"Oh."

"Son of the sea god."

"How did you know."

"2 things, sister's intuition, and Oka likes you."

"Sister? But I'm the only son."

"Listen to yourself. I'm his daughter. I'm 21 and I didn't find out I was his daughter till I was 16 and no one knew."

His eyes widen

"3 days before my 16 birthday I came here on a quest. I came with a boy and a girl. The girl went back and called that we were dead. The next day dad claimed me. I made the boy swear not to tell and he is doing well."

"Really what's hi-"

"Shut up. There's a girl, a daughter of Athena, praying to dad, that a boy is safe."

"Annabeth."

"I'll send you back if you make me 2 promises."

"Sure what."

"Come back and never tell anyone that I exist unless you plan to bring them here."

"OK I will."

"Here ride oka but she can only take you up to the lifeguard tower, the water gets to shallow."

Percy's POV

Persefanie helped me on to oka and I rode to shore. I saw Annabeth and I wanted to cry. When I got there Anna hugged me then punched my eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" She yelled.

"I was gone for 2 hours."

"NO YOU WERE GONE FOR 2 WEEKS."

That's why she said they thought she was dead. Her time is slowed. In 2 years only 2 weeks. The next day I realized that piper has been taking Anna too yoga, so I send a iris message.

"Damn you only have been gone 2 minutes."

"It is 2 days here."

"That's why the boy visited once a week."

"What about you coming to the real worl-"

"Percy I'm home." I heard Annabeth yelling

"I'm in the far room."

Annabeth walked in with a bag of blue cookies. She dropped them and ran crying. I told her I got to go. I went over to Annabeth who was crying "Percy I need to talk to you."

Annabeth POV

I told Percy about my dream. A women that looked like a girl version of Percy was in the room with me when the baby was born. Her eyes went from green to white like she was fading. Then she collapsed on the floor. You weren't there like everyone near to you was fading.

 **How will Percy react. Check it out in the next chapter.**

 **Author's note**

 **I like what you have to say. Plz put a review on this. I promise to post as often as possible. Bye guys!**


End file.
